


Confusing Crushes

by Taurielo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crushes, F/M, M/M, Nerdy Peter, Party, highschool, liz allan's party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurielo/pseuds/Taurielo
Summary: Your romantic life was a mess, while still being non existent as Michelle likes to put, Not only did you fancy Peter Parker but also the vigilante Spider-Man. But everyone thinks Peter fancies Liz and apparently everyone seems to think you do too. That and you have no idea who Spider-Man actually is.





	Confusing Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> I made the reader gender neutral for this bc we all love Tom Holland let's be honest.

Peter Parker, he was essentially perfect: he was one of the brightest minds in the entire school that was already packed with geniuses. In the lessons you shared you couldn’t help but let your eyes drift to him. His chestnut waves of hair ,often slightly gelled, with a curl breaking loose every so often to fall above his warm eyes. When he smiled at you it was if the whole room disappeared and only he and you were there, well until you would shake away in embarrassment and return back to scrawling notes onto your paper. Your best friend Michelle would shake her head in annoyance, giving a disgusted face at the way you watched him. You couldn’t help it, he made you weak with the smallest things he did. You were friends, often eating together and working on projects with Ned and Michelle which made trying to act normal around him so much harder. It was even more difficult to deal with your feelings for the boy due to the fact your own apartment was only a few doors down and so you would walk to school together. Home too depending on if you were going to MJ’s or him to Ned’s. It helped that you had similar interests and so you could hide your massive crush on him through conversations on the latest Star Wars film or theory. Peter Parker had your heart and he didn’t even know it.  
The Parker boy wasn’t the only lad you were crushing on. The other however was far more unattainable. Well that and you had no idea what he actually looked like or his name. The amazing Spider-Man, Queen’s own resident hero. To say you fancied him would be an understatement: you adored the hero. Ever since he had helped you with some thugs attempting yo steal your bag you had found yourself watching out for him, made giddy by his acts of heroism. It was probably your imagination but sometimes when you would see him swing by you were sure he was looking straight at you, giving a wave and a wink. MJ thought it was dumb but Ned and Peter would gush about the vigilante with you, he just seemed to be an all round good guy.  
It was a Thursday night when you received a text from one of your other good friends, Liz Allen, inviting you to a party at hers on Friday night. You lay on Michelle’s bed phone raised above you as she worked on an essay at her desk, sitting up you poked her on the back with your foot to gain her attention.  
“Hey, you get an invite to Liz’s tomorrow?” You asked, hoping she did so you’d have another close friend to be a wallflower with. She responded with a shrug, only pointing to her phone on her bedside table which was silenced as usual. You lay back again, stretching to reach the device as you weren’t willing to move to get it. Michelle sighed and you could sense her eyes rolling at your incompetence before she got up and checked it herself.  
“Yeah, I got one.” She spoke monotonously as ever.  
“Wanna go?” you asked, hopeful that she’d say yes. She gave you one of her small rare smiles before nodding.  
“I’m free tomorrow night so sure.” You grinned at this making a noise of happiness.  
“Think your spider babe will turn up?” the smirked at you.  
“Oi you, shut it” you both laughed before continuing for evening as you usually spent it with her, bingeing a few episodes The X-files and before your mother called round to take you home.  
The next morning you were woken by your mother barging into your bedroom at the ungodly hour of 8:00. In your half asleep state you failed to register the words she was saying until she mentioned the boy himself.  
“For god’s sake (y/n) why are you not up, Peter’s here!” With that you shot out of bed, your mum left with a grumble of annoyance and you raced to wash and dress. You were thankful you showered before bed as you struggled to pull on your jeans. Once dressed you practically ran out, before realising Peter was sat at the kitchen island seemingly having a pleasant conversation with your mum. You straightened your posture upright and walked to the pair of them, Peter turned to face you giving a heart-melting grin. You were bought out of your little bubble by a cough from your mother and reluctantly you tore your gaze from Peter.  
“So, what’s this I hear about a party tonight?” She said eyebrows raised. Shit, you forgot to ask her, that means Peter told her.  
“Wait, you’re going tonight?” You asked head tilting but with a small smile. He turned, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Yeah, Liz invited Ned and I at the end of lunch yesterday.” He spoke sheepishly. Your smile dropped, you loved Liz but you were incredibly jealous that Peter liked her. Sure he had never said anything but you were certain of it. You turned back to your mum ready to explain and plead to go but before you could speak she did.  
“You can go, but don’t expect me to take you, I’m working a nightshift-“ This time Peter interjected.  
“Don’t worry Mrs.(l/n), Aunt May’s taking me and Ned i’m sure she can take (y/n) too.” He spoke, eyes flicking between yourself and your mum. She smiled at the boy and thanked him, you doing so too.  
“Right you two best be off, wouldn’t want to be late now would we. Oh and (y/n) there’s a croissant on the side for you to eat on the way.” With that you and Peter left making the daily commute to school.  
“Michelle what the hell do I wear, Peter’s is gonna be here in less than an hour what do I do?” You whined into the FaceTime call with Michelle. She rolled her eyes at your antics but answered this time.  
“Just wear something casual but with like a leather jacket or something. Cute but, you know, making it more chill and cool.” You were ready to instantly complain but you listened and agreed.  
“That’s…not a bad idea actually.” You said as you started pulling the clothes out of your wardrobe.  
“When do I ever have bad ideas?” she says blankly.  
“Hmm, that time when-“  
“That was a rhetorical question (y/n)”. You chuckled at this.  
“I’m going to get ready so I’ll see you there okay?” She hummed in recognition and you said goodbye. You started dressing in an outfit like Michelle described and did your hair. By the time you were finished there was a sharp knock.  
“Coming!” You yelled, grabbing your phone and keys. You opened the door and your eyes locked onto Peter’s. He stuttered out a hello, warmth dusting over his handsome face.  
“You look, um, nice.” He physically cringed at his awkward words yet you could feel heat upon your skin, you were both shaken out of the state as Ned piped up.  
“Hey (y/n), you look neat, like my hat?” You smiled at him, feeling slightly bad for not having acknowledged him earlier, and answered.  
“You look absolutely dashing Ned, shall we go lads?” you said, locking your door.  
“Yeah, May’s waiting down in the car.” Peter said, leading you all down to the apartment block’s exit.  
The ride to Liz’s was slightly awkward, you made conversation with both Ned and May from the backseat. Peter stayed almost completely silent, occasionally turning his head to you from the passenger seat, or was it Ned. He was probably just nervous about seeing Liz. A sad smile crossed your face for the briefest of moments before you wiped it away to not cause suspicion. May pulled up to the Allen estate and with a thank you and goodnight you and Ned exited the car.  
Peter remained in the car, talking to May, his nerves were evident on his face. You debated on knocking on the window, to ask if he would join the both of you in, but decided not to. Instead you patted Ned telling him you would meet them both inside.  
Music was loud, and as mass of teens were dancing and singing together. In all honesty it was an interesting experience, your quaint little group weren’t really the party types but it wasn’t a wholly dislikable atmosphere. Liz was quick to greet you, pulling you into a warm hug (god she was a great hugger).  
“(Y/n) I’m so glad you could make it! I haven’t seen you in so long!” She beamed. You rolled your eyes at this but couldn’t help the smile.  
“Liz you literally sat next to me in physics today.” She giggled at this, a melodic sound of pure joy, it was no wonder Peter liked her she was a literal angel.  
“Well that was much too long.” You both laughed at her antics, her hand on your arm still.  
“Hey I’ve gotta greet some people but I’ll catch up with you later. Save me a dance?” She said with pleading eyes and a mock puppy face. You couldn’t resist that look and you grinned back at her.  
“Of course, now of you go, any idea where Michelle is?”  
“I’m pretty sure I saw her in the kitchen, see you later (N/n)”  
As she walked off you turned quickly making your way through the mass of bodies to the kitchen. There she was standing at the toaster, the bread open next to her. She remained with her back facing you yet she still managed to greet you without even seeing. You were anyone else it would have made you slightly uncomfortable but being best friends with Michelle for so long had made it the norm.  
You hopped on the counter next to her, observing her outfit for the night: a layered beige dress with tule detailing over a long sleeved black tee. You smiled at it, only MJ could pull it off. She finally turned to face you after placing the bread into the toaster.  
“So, where’s your boyfriend?” she joked with her usual flat tone. You hit her on the arm lightly and scowled.  
“Shut up, he’s not my boyfriend.”  
“You wish he was though.” She retaliated back with a soft shove to you.  
“That doesn’t matter. I left him in the car, he was busy talking to his aunt, probably talking about Liz.” You crossed your arms over your chest and wondered if he had come in already.  
“Speaking of Liz, you seemed extra cozy earlier, are you sure she’s not the one you fancy?” she couldn’t keep the smile off her face at her teasing and the reaction she got from you. You sputtered for a moment before recovering.  
“Piss off.”, you jumped back off the counter, doing your best to ignore her smirk, and began to walk off. Before you left you called out to her again,  
“I’m going to go grab a drink, want anything?”  
“Apple juice will do, if not orange will suffice.” she yelled back. Of course.  
Air, you needed some air. It had got unbelievably hot in the house with the mass of teens dancing and drinking. You had had a few drinks with Michelle, caught up with Ned and danced with Liz for a little while. You felt sweaty and promised her you’d be back after a short breather. As you passed to the backdoor you noticed Ned. He was alone, looking around seeming a little lost, you had briefly noticed Peter with him before Liz whisked you away but it seemed he had disappeared. You made a mental note to check on him in a moment, but first the need for some fresh air was overwhelming. This is why you rarely went to high school parties.  
You slid the back door closed again and took a deep breath, thankful that Liz lived in the suburbs and not more central to the city where the air was more smoggy. The music was muffled now and the night was fairly warm as you strolled further into the garden. The small peace you had found was disturbed by a grunt and a small thud. The noise startled you causing you to spin around on the spot, unsure of where it came from. You were sure there was no one else outside when you left.  
Deciding to take a chance of another person you called out, still looking around.  
“Hello, anyone else out here?”. This time you caught the location of the sound and a fairly decent idea of who the cause was. The whispered curse was the give-away, the voice clear as day.  
“Peter?” you questioned looking up to the roof of the shed. There was no response, but you weren’t stupid. You knew he was up there. Taking a few steps back and standing on the tips of you toes you managed to catch the top of those familiar chestnut curls.  
“Peter I know you’re up there, I can see you.” you said, a tinge of annoyance at his strange behaviour evident in your voice.  
Knowing he could no longer hide he rolled over to face you, he was laid upon the roof, all you could see was his head, his soft curls disheveled and sticking up in various directions. He gave a strained grin, face beginning to colour a rather lovely shade of pink.  
“Oh hey (y/n) I didn’t see you there. How’s it going?” You ignored this and went straight into questioning him.  
“What the heck are you doing on the shed roof Peter?” Your arms crossed over your chest, looking rather unimpressed by his antics. He stuttered for a moment: there was clearly no premeditated excuse in his head, like he was certain that no one would’ve seen him up there. You raised an eyebrow, hand covering your mouth to keep up the facade of being irked and to hide the smile that was forming at how damn cute he was.  
“How did you even get up there?” You questioned, voice uneven from trying not to giggle but before he could answer you held your hand up to shush him.  
“Actually I don’t wanna know. this is too weird” he grinned sheepishly and you couldn’t hold back the laughter anymore.  
“Don’t move I’ve gotta send this to Ned and MJ” as you reached for your phone he yelled in protest, which only made you more keen to snap his strange ways. Once your phone was out it was gone in an instance a streak of white emerging and returning to Peter’s direction, accompanied by an odd noise best described as a ‘thwip’.  
“Peter. Where is my phone.” you deadpanned.  
“I don’t know what your talking about.”  
“I swear to god, Parker, if you don’t tell me what the hell you just did, I’m getting Liz and telling May you stole my phone.”  
“Wait wait wait (Y/N) I-“  
“Are you wearing a freaking morph suit?!” You cut him off noticing the tight material on his waving arms.  
“What No! It’s just a long sleeve!” his voice cracking and the flush back.  
“Stand up then.” You challenged.  
“I can’t do that.”  
“Do I need to act out on my threat?” you said already walking backwards towards the house. He stayed silent for a a moment but just as you reached the the lawn you were knocked down on it, falling behind a bush with a weight of another above you.  
“Jesus! Peter?” quickly recovering from being winded you looked up at the boy who seemed to have moved at lightening speed. he stared back seemingly also shocked by his actions judging by his wide brown eyes.  
“How did you, What are you doing?!” You bolted up which wasn’t a good idea as your forehead soaked right into his. He groaned and fell back as you winced in pain. You opened your eyes once again taking him in on the shaven grass. That was no ordinary morph suit, Oh no that was the Spider suit. As in the same one as the Spider-Man you had a big thing for, both of the guys you had it in for were the same person, you had no idea either to be static of dreadful about that. At least you now knew he was hot underneath the mask. These thoughts ran a mile a minute and as Peter rose again, your eyes met both wide in shock. As if he could sense your oncoming shriek he moved to cover your mouth. His chocolate eyes were fixed on yours as he spoke, voice soft but stern.  
“Promise you won’t freak out.” you hesitated for a moment prompting him to say please before you slowly nodded your head. He delicately removed his hand from your lips and you were quick to speak, albeit hushed.  
“You’re Spider-man?! Do you know how awesome that is!” a massive grin on your face. The adorable shy smile was back and he scathed the back of his neck.  
“Yeah well, I guess it is a bit.”  
“Holy shit that means you know about my crush on you.” It was your turn to become flustered now. A smug smile on his face as you rambled about how he had listened to you non stop gush over Spider-Man in front of him, no wonder he seemed to love the hero and encourage the compliments- it was him who was receiving them (an ego boost especially as it came from yourself). He was feeling quite happy with himself at the moment, remembering all the compliments you had given him without realising it.  
“-I cant believe I technically have two crushes on you how does that even- shit.” Upon realising your own words your hands clasped over your mouth. Peter snapped out of his reverie of watching you as he too heard your words.  
“Wait. What did you say?” he asked, desperate to know if your words meant as he thought.  
“It was nothing.” you said, voice slightly shaken, praying he hadn’t heard properly.  
“You like me, as in me me.”  
“uhhh um, okay yes fine I do.” You gave up, he had defiantly heard so there was no point in lying.  
“For real? No joking?”  
“Yes for real!” you couldn’t read his face, you were beyond embarrassed and exasperated. He was quiet. Just staring. Dread filling your entire being and you could fill the tears rising and you scrambled up.  
“Look It’s probably best if I stop hanging out with you. I’m sorry I’ve made things awkward, I won’t tell anyone about the whole spider thing.”  
He grabbed your hand silencing you. You looked away, unable to meet his eyes.  
“(Y/N).” you didn’t respond at first but when he repeated tone pleading you plucked up the courage to turn and face him. Ready to be rejected and- he was smiling? Why was he smiling?  
“I like you.” he said softly and your brain short circuited for a moment.  
“You’re not lying are you?” you whispered.  
“No. Swear on Mr Stark’s life.” he said serious as ever, which caused you to laugh.  
“You’re so weird Peter,” he couldn’t help but chuckle along. “You must be serious to risk your favourite mentor.”  
“I’ve liked you since we sat together in middle school science, y’know when we had the partner project on Evolutionary theories.” he admitted, now this surprised you.  
“What? Since we were 12, and all this time I was sure you liked Liz.” This seemed to shock him as his eyes widened and he shook his head.  
“I thought you liked Liz?” He said, staggered.  
“Ok, I thought it was just Michelle who thought that,” You said through laughter.  
After you calmed a bit he stood and joined you, his hand still grasping yours. The shyness from before returned.  
“So if I like you, and you like me does that mean-“ he started.  
“Yeah you can kiss me.” you cut him off eager to get to the part you daydream about. He beamed at that, making you even more giddy inside.  
“I was gonna say we should date but that’s good too.” he laughed, eyes crinkling in a way that made your heart swell.  
“Oh, we can do that as well.”  
“Now if you don’t mind I’ll take you up on that first offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into the swing of writing again so let me know your thoughts on this or requests for future fics, love y'all.


End file.
